1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a dongle module, a console module, a matrix KVM switch system, a local-end module, a remote-end module, and a signal extender system, and more particularly to a dongle module, a console module, a matrix KVM switch system, a local-end module, a remote-end module, and a signal extender system which are capable of transmitting a digital video differential signal and a peripheral signal via a single network cable at long distance to save cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
High definition multimedia interface (HDMI) is a complete digitalized audio/video transmission interface for transmitting uncompressed audio signal and video signal. HDMI technology is now widely used in compatible devices such as DVD player, personal computer, TV game station, digital Hi-Fi player and TV. An HDMI connector normally has 19˜29 pins for simultaneously transmitting an HDMI signal including an audio signal and a video signal. The HDMI signal is transmitted via a single HDMI cable, hence simplifying the system installation. However, for the matrix KVM switch system or the signal extender system, to transmit the HDMI signal via the HDMI cable implies that the cost of the overall system will be greatly increased. If the HDMI signal is transmitted via a network cable, then the matrix KVM switch system or the signal extender system requires more than two network cables to transmit the complete HDMI signal, resulting in inconvenience in system installation.